Futa Princess Naruko
by Phoenixlord42
Summary: Naruko is the second princess of the Uzu kingdom after her older sister. They lived a happy life until their father passed away. The mother remarried and Naruko was going to confess to the girl but can't anymore. Now she is building a harem of women she has fucked that might include her mother and stepmother. She must also keep peace. Kami help us.


—

***A gateway opens and Blaze along with Dealt are flung out of it***

**D:so where a- *see blaze putting on clothes of royalty* why? **

**P:Dude we are in a palace duh. *Dealt looks around and sees yeah it looks like Asgard from the Thor Movies***

**D:I will be damn….oh well, *about to break something* **

***Blaze smacks the back of dealt's head***

**P:No bad Dealt this is where the story is. *Dealt has a river of tears coming from his eyes as Blaze hit him very hard***

**D:i'm still recovering from falling on that car dude *I'm holding my head* **

**P:I am sorry but I can't let you destroy this place. *Then drags Dealt into the shadows to see the Queen***

**D:*sees* wait isn't that Kushina? And is she cr- *notice the dead body* ohhh…**

**P:It seems she has just lost her husband. And I am seeing two daughters but One is different.**

**D:um talks somewhere else since this not the place to talk since everyone are very quiet *dealt push blaze away from here* **

**P:*Blaze grabs Dealt and teleports away* Ok we are safe.**

**D:so where are we? And why is thing look like you know this?! *points at everything* **

**P:Oh easy man in this world clans are rulers of Kingdoms and where we are is the strongest one ruled by the Uzumaki clan. It has been some time since I have seen it really.**

**D:I see…..**

***as the carama move away from us as the story's named appeared in the sky.**

—

**Futa Princess Naruko**

**Chapter one**

A woman with red hair as she wearing clothes of a queen with crown and all as she's crying tears of the man she loved so much as he had died in battle, She knows that she will have to marry again and knows who she should marry.

Five months later

Kushina had married her youngest daughter's friend Kurenai. Naruko was not happy at all but she thinking a way of what she should do, as she sees both Kushina and Kurenai share a kiss, Naruko looks away as she think more of her planning as Kushina has her eyes closed, as she not noticing that Kurenai is looking at Naruko before closing them.

Naruhi who is Naruko's older sister understands and she has a secret only known to Naruko and Grayfia the head maid. Both her and Grayfia belong to Naruko as she had fucked them stupid. Naruhi knows that Naruko wanted Kurenai but it seems their mother really was cruel to do this to her youngest.

As their see Kushina and Kurenai walk away, and when their out of hearing range, Naruko lets out a growl of anger "why did mother had to set her eyes on Kurenai! Who mind you I was going to confess my feelings to" said Naruko as she's so angry as she kinda forget her plans but was able to remind them in time, Naruhi says "well Mother didn't, I mean how could she have known anyway?"

"She knew I have feeling for Kurenai but she goes and Marries her UGH!" Said Naruko she has her hands on her face as Naruhi says again "Naruko, you barely tell mother about your feelings toward as I recall months ago, 'I have feelings for someone mother, but I rather not say' see?"

Naruko huffs "Well I am going to have something planned for this and I will have Kurenai back!" as Grayfia sighs and says "for now Lady Naruko, Lady Naruhi, don't you two were supposed to have a meeting the princess of the Sand kingdom?"

"Yes we are and If I know my sister then she is going to have some fun with them." Said Naruhi and Naruko smirks as it is true. The three are beautiful and sought after by many people as Grayfia sighs again as she wonders just how far will there two sisters will do.

Meanwhile at the royal bedroom

Lemon starts

There's loud moaning in the whole room as Kushina is licking Kurenai's pussy with Kurenai's Double H breasts bouncing lightly as she moans out "Oh K-Kushina!" Kushina increases her licking speed of licking Kurenai's pussy making her moan even louder as Kushina and Kurenai aren't wearing any clothes.

As their having sex on very massive bed with Kurenai sitting on it while her legs are spread as Kushina looks up while licking Kurenai's pussy more as she licking faster, 'Oh I am so loving this time with my new wife.' Thought Kushina as she stops licking and starts fingering Kurenai's pussy with two fingers as she rise up and kisses Kurenai deeply, Kushina grabs Kurenai's breasts making her moan into the kiss.

While Kurenai is thinking 'I really wanted it to be Naruko-chan instead. B-but Kushina gotten me f-first, m-maybe that's all between me and Naruko-chan, just childhood friends now mother and daughter' but she did not know Naruko will have her in the near future .

Kushina pinches Kurenai's nipples making her moan even more as both of them kissing each other more as Kushina's tongue invades Kurenai's mouth and is exploring her mouth as Kushina's double J bouncing against Kurenai.

A bit later

Both the queen and her wife are doing the scissoring position they are both moaning loudly as they are rubbing their pussies together as their breasts bouncing more and more while their sweating lot as lost in each other's eyes as Kurenai moans out "Oh this is wonderful Kushina~" as Kushina moans out "good my dear" as she reaches to Kurenai and pulls her in for a kiss.

Kurenai moans into the kiss then they both cum together as their moaning loudly into their kiss.

Lemon over

At the meeting room

Naruko is meeting their allies from the Desert kingdom. Queen Farah and her three daughters Her oldest Opala, her middle Osira and her youngest Menace. "Thank you for seeing us Princess Naruko." **(You want to know what those four look like look them up Farah, Opala and Osira are from the legend of Queen Opala and Menace is from Queen's blade) **Naruko nods as she says "yes and welcome, I hope your trip way here was alright."

"Yes our trip was well Princess Naruko. But let us get down to why we are here. And should your mother, the queen be the one talking with us?" asked Farah and Naruko sighs "She is busy with her new wife. So I have to do this" while in her mind says otherwise 'yeah busy with the girl who I know my whole life who I had feelings for!'

Farah nods "I understand. So let's get to why we are here. It seems the Uchiha kingdom is planning to break the treaty that has been in effect for thousands of years, by who I believe was your great, great grandfather" as Naruko nods to that as she looks toward a photo of her great great father, then looks back at Queen Farah, "yes that is right, and that's why It's up to me to maintain the Treaty to the best that I can."

"Yes as the Uzumaki are the ones with the most power and is the strongest. I think the Uchiha's are tired of being ruled by a 'weakling' In their words. They think that they should be on top same as the Hyuga king so I ask will you help if the attack us?" ask Farah as Naruko nods "yes, and from we hear from the princess of the Hyuga kingdom, her and her mother are doing everything they can to stop the mad Hyuga king." the nod in agreement but they all fear war breaking out.

"Now good news is we will help our allies if war does break out." Said Naruko, Farah nods as she says "now then, enough talk of war" her mood change to other as she adds in "so, has any princes catch your eye? I know for sure you completely hate that Prince with the duck's ass as his hair style" all four giggle at that as it is true. "Oh please Duck-chan doesn't a sexy milf even if I was doing a sexy dance naked in front of him." said Farah and Naruko nods but is also having imagination of her fucking Farah into her harem along with her slutty daughters.

As Farah "oh right, how could I even forget, you like girls more than boys, I guess that's why I keep from lady Tsume about how you kick the future lord of his house's balls, well he did hit on you and insulted you and he thought you thought that you should just accept them. I do like your style tomboy Princess" say Farah as she smiling, as Naruko is thinking 'oh I would do it again if I saw that asshole again' "Oh hell yeah I have seen to many arrogant princes who just want to marry me or my sister so they can take over. But It does not work that way our laws state an Uzumaki must be on the throne and in control" as Farah says "true, but you know how arrogants goes, their believe that they have power to do anything they wish"

"Yes but here we care about the people that we rule. Hell I heard there was a hero who was arrogant going around trying to save kingdoms" says Naruko as she thinks who it might be but she's not sure yet, Farah nods and so does her daughters. "So anyone catch your eyes ladies?" Asked Naruko. They shake their heads as she says "oh? And about you ladies join me in my chamber~?"

They look at each other then say "Sure why not." Then they all get up and Naruko leads them to her room. When they enter Naruko closes and locks the door having plans for these four slutty women and she will enjoy this so much.

Naruko sneaks up behind Farah and reaches grabs her breasts making her scream in shock "Looky here four sexy women in my room just begging to be fucked well who am I to say no" as Farah moans loudly while blushing badly with Naruko fondling her gigantic Triple L-cup breasts.

Meanwhile back with Kushina and Kureani

Lemon resumes

Both the queen and her new wife Kureani as their keep having sex as their in 69 position as their eating each other's pussys, they are really enjoying this but Kushina is thinking that Naruko has been putting distants between them and she will find out why later as she keeps licking Kureani's pussy as her tounge moving in deeper while Kureani is moanning while licking Kushina's pussy as she going crazy with lust.

As their have no plans of stopping as both of them cum at the same time as their moan out "Oh that was wonderful Kurenai-chan I hope you are ready for more because I want more." and Kurenai answers with "Oh yes lets do some more" as their go back licking each other's pussies.

With Naruko

Naruko has Farah on her knees naked and having her suck her 16 inch cock with her daughters being forced to watch with their hands tied behind their backs and they are seeing what their mother truly is, her acting like a slut.

"Damn so the rumors are true Farah you are a massive slut. But it seems that I am going to own you and never get with anyone else but me and my girls If I choose so." said Naruko with her hand on Farah's head as Farah sucking Naruko's cock more as she thinking 'h-how did she gain such massive thing?!'

Naruko sees the look and says "I know that look. I was born with this massive cock Farah. It happens every five generations with the Uzumaki royal family and I am the fifth generation but my older sister was born a normal, and liked man until I changed that" as she still has Farah sucking her cock as she giving Naruko a look that says 'you didn't!'

At the back of Naruko's mind as an image of her and Naruhi having sex for the first time in Naruhi's room with Naruhi in her torn night gown with her legs spread as she screams out 'stop this Naruko! Please Not like this!' with Naruko who was drunk by her lust as she thrust her cock deeply into her older sister's pussy then after many hours Naruhi belonged to Naruko and begged for more.

Naruko get out of her thoughts and says "oh yes I did" as she smirks as she making Farah sucking the Blonde princess's cock more, Farah is shocked that Naruko fucked her older sister and then she speeds up with her thrusts.

Naruko says "I hope you are ready you slutty queen because I am going to cum" as she starts moaning as she making Farah suck her cock faster, Farah is trying to get away but is not making any progress. Then after thirty minutes she feels Naruko cum and has her cock all in her mouth having her cum go right into her stomach.

As Naruko moaning as she still cumming into Farah's mouth as the queen getting a mouth full of cum, Naruko then removes her cock and some of her cum gets onto Farah's face and breasts. "Damn Farah you have a wonderful mouth. But now I want that pussy of yours and reshape it of my cock" as she licks her lips.

Farah looking at Naruko with her thinking 'Oh my god she is planning on fucking all four of us. Oh this is going to be a long day.' Naruko then grabs her and puts Farah on her lap with the tip of Naruko's cock at Farah's pussy entrance as both of them scream at the same time with Naruko says "your so tight!" as Farah says "your too big!" Naruko's cock is in Farah's pussy and her tip reaches the entrance of Farah's womb making her eyes widen even more and scream out loud.

As Naruko feels her cock inside of this queen's pussy, then Farah feels Naruko's cock against her womb as it as she feels the tip of the Uzumaki princess's cock against her womb like their kissing, this is making her scream even louder as Naruko screaming out as she thinking that Farah is way more tighter than her sister's and grayfia's pussies when she first fucked them. "Damn you are one tight queen I think I might even enter your slutty womb my future slutty queen!" Said Naruko as she hasn't move yet as Farah looking at Naruko with look of bit scared.

Naruko then removes all but the tip of her cock and then thrusts right back in making Farah's scream and her massive L-cup breasts bounce with the thrust "Damn I am so going to enjoy fucking you into my royal cum dump." Said Naruko who keeps thrusting into Farah making her scream "No stop Please don't do this!" as her pussy getting crazy wet by Naruko's cock thrust into her.

Farah looks at her daughters and their eyes are wide they may or may not be a little wet between their legs. Naruko reaches up and grabs Farah's breasts squeezing them and even playing with her nipples.

As she is wildly fucking Farah more as Farah screaming even more as she slowly going crazy with lust, as Naruko fucking her more as she sucks onto the light nipple of Farah with the queen screaming louder as she couldn't believed that she's being fuck by a princess. Naruko is enjoying fucking this slut and is pulling her right nipple making Farah scream even more than before as sweat begins to form on their bodies as Naruko thrust her cock into the queen's pussy more.

Naruko is enjoying this royal slut. Naruko then removes her mouth from Farah's nipple and says to Farah's daughters "You three are next and you will be joining my ever growing harem." while she's fucking their mother even more as all three of them are rubbing their legs togthers as their can't help it, Naruko then feels "I hope you are ready you slutty Milf because I am ready to cum into your Uzumaki owned pussy!" Farah's eyes widen and she screams "No!" as she feels more of Naruko's cock thrust into her pussy.

An hour later

Naruko is fucking her newest slut hearing "Yes your cock it is so wonderful in my pussy please own me take me from the kingdom and keep me locked up in your room to breed more kids from me! Please Naruko-sama I am your cum dumpster for the rest of time!" Yells Farah as she has a very slutty face showing that she truly a slut made to be fucked by her Uzumaki Princess lover or Mistress. Depends on who you ask.

Naruko smiles as she says "good to hear!" Naruko smacks Farah's ass making her moan as it jiggles with her eyes starting to roll up into her head. Naruko cums into her pussy again. After thirty minutes Farah removes Naruko's cock and gets something to plug up her pussy then gets on her knees.

She grabs her breasts and asks Naruko "Mistress may I please you with my breasts?" Naruko smirks and says "Go a head." Farah smiles and wraps her breasts around Naruko's cock and starts to move them up and down. "Are you pleased with my breasts mistress?" she asked and Naruko says "Yes I am. Now which of your daughters should I fuck first and have them join you in being my slut?" Asked Naruko.

Farah says "go with my oldest as she's still a virgin" Naruko looks at Osira and says "Yes the eldest would be a good addition first to join her mother as my slut." Naruko them cums over Farah's tits making her moan Naruko then orders "Farah be a good slut and bring me Osira." Farah who cleans up her breasts nods and gets up. Then with a sway in her hips with Naruko watching that slutty milf's ass bounce with each step and she licks her lips.

As she walks up to Osira who says "m-mother please d-don't listen to her!" Farah then gets to her and she pulls her up while she says "Oh but Osira you have not found anyone for you to love and Naruko-sama wants you for herself please join me." then she kisses Osira on the lips making Osira's eyes widen in shock at what her mother is doing as their making out as Naruko is stroking her cock at the sight of this.

Farah then breaks the kiss and moves Osira to infront of Naruko and strips her naked. Osira's Triple J cup breasts bounce free her mother grabs them and starts massaging them and purrs to Naruko "Naruko~sama my eldest is ready for you to fuck her please make her a woman. Your woman Naruko~sama. Then when you are done fucking us then we will be with you in bed." Farah is purring and has hearts in her eyes as she looks at Naruko as Naruko nods as she sees Osira being pushed by Farah, Osira lands in Naruko's arms and she looks up with some fear in her eyes and Naruko says "No worries my dear I take good care of my women~~~" She purrs making Osira shiver and Naruko then has her on the bed and Naruko has her legs spread and starts licking Osira's pussy making her moan "N-No p-please s-stop!" she begs Naruko as the Uzumaki princess keeps licking Osira's pussy as she loving the taste of it.

While Osira is moaning Farah is rubbing her cum inflated stomach and she looks like she is 12 months pregnant with quadruplets and looks at her last two daughters and they are in shock at Naruko is making their sister moan like that.

As Naruko keeps licking Osira's pussy even more, Then Osira as she is a greenhorn to all the pleasure cums right then and there Naruko thinks that 'She is not like Farah not use to this kind of pleasure at all.' Naruko then gets up and lays on Osira with her cock ready to thrust into her pussy with Osira's legs in her air and Naruko asks "Are you ready to join your mother into being my bitch?"

As Osira answers "n-no! Please stop this I have someone in mind!" Naruko smirks and says "Not after I am done with you." She then thrusts slowly knowing that she is taking Osira's first making her scream then Naruko kisses her on the lips making tears appear in Osira's eyes as her pussy is leaking out blood, showing that she's no longer a virgin. Her sisters are shocked at what their friend just did while Farah is smiling is hoping that Naruko-sama fills up her pussy with more of her cum. She looks at her stomach picturing herself with Naruko's baby growing in her womb.

With Kushina and Kurenai

Kureani moaning wildly as Kushina is fingering her pussy and licking Kureani's ass as Kureani moans out "y-your so good Kushina! Yes like that!" and Kushina says "Anything for my wife" as she keeps at it even more until she makes Kurenai cum which Kureani squirts out a steam of juice from her pussy as she moans outs "Oh yes that felt so good Kushina" she blushing badly as Kushina come up to her and both of them share a heated kiss as their moan upon it.

Kurenai is enjoying but would enjoy it better if it was someone else but she can't dwell on the what ifs and is enjoying time with her wife, their break off the kiss as Kushina says "it's your turn to eat my pussy Kurenai~" Kurenai gets between Kushina's legs and starts to lick her pussy, making her moan with Kushina begin fondling her own breasts while blushing as she says "yes that like Kureani baby, lick it right there" Kurenai keeps doing it.

Back with Naruko

Osria is moaning loudly as they are in the same position and Naruko is fucking her like she is a slut from a brothel, as Naruko says "your pussy feels amazing! Just like your mother!" as she thrust into Osria's pussy even more, Osira is moaning and says "Yes but not for you my heart belongs to another!" But she can't do a thing at all and she sees her mother's breasts and puts on nipple into her mouth forcing her to suck that nipple with Farah moaning loudly upon that.

"That is it suck your slutty mothers breasts while your new mistress fucks your pussy more" says Naruko as she fucks Osria's pussy even more than before, Naruko grabs a hold of Osria's breasts which makes her moans onto Farah's nipple, "As soft as your mother's and you all will belong to me." Said Naruko as she keeps fucking osira and is massaging her breasts.

Osira screams louder as she trying to keep her mind together but she's feeling too good by Naruko's cock as it thrust into her at an insane rate of speed, Osira is really losing it now but she is trying to stay strong. Her mother removes her breasts and Naruko kisses Osira making her eyes widen.

Two Hour later

"Yes Naruko-sama more fuck you princess slut more!" Shouts Osira as her stomach looks like she is eight months pregnant with Naruko still thrusting into her pussy with Osira screaming louder, Naruko then cums again making Osira's stomach get bigger. Naruko removes her still hard cock and puts something in Osira's pussy keeping the cum in her "Mistress~ Please more." Begs Osira. Naruko says "I will claim your ass with your mothers later I still have your two other sisters. Farah get me the 2nd oldest."

Farah nods and gets Opala as Opala has her pussy soaking wet and she doesn't bother to hide as she says while blushing "M-Mother please s-stop d-don't do this t-to your beloved daughters." She begs Farah as her double J-cup breasts are bouncing as she is trying to get away from this fate.

Farah gives her daughter a smile "Oh sweetie, I think this will be wonderful for you three. Naruko~sama is a wonderful lover~" as she pushes her 2nd oldest daughter onto Naruko who catches her.

Naruko smirks and has Opala facing her with her pussy kissing the tip of her cock and Naruko starts to slowly thrust into her and Opala is shaking her head like she is saying "No!" Then Naruko is fully inside of her with bleed dripping from her pussy as Naruko shoats out "oh yes!" as she starts having her way with Opala like crazy.

Farah is having her breasts fondled by Osira "Oh mother these are so soft we were breast feed from this and now I am playing with them." Said Osira and Farah is moaning loving her eldest playing with her breasts "Yes dear this nursed you and I hope that you will learn how wonderful it was to have the babies feed from your breasts as Naruko~sama will get us pregnant when she wants." Osira nods then takes the right nipple into her mouth and starts sucking having Farah moan even more.

As Opala is feeling Naruko's cock thrust into her pussy insanely rate, Naruko also has her hands on Opala's ass and she says "Opala it seems that you were made to be my bitch to fuck when ever I wished your pussy is so warm and all mine." Opala screams loudly as she trying fight off Naruko but she doesn't know for how long she can though.

Naruko smirks then moves in and kisses Opala and her eyes widen her first kiss was taken from her as well as Opala is tearing.

With Kushina and Kurenai

Both of them are on all fours as their facing away while hitting against each as there's a sex toy in their pussies as there's huge amount of juices from their pussies as it dripping onto the bed sheet as both of them moaning loudly with Kureani moans out "I-I'm going so crazy with lust Kushina darling!"

"So am I!" screams Kushina as their getting closer and closer from cumming as their moving their hips like crazy until, They both cum from this and moan loudly then both fall onto the bed as their breathing hard while blushing, but however their still want more as their move into each other and begin making out deeply.

But what their don't know that, Naruhi is behind the door as it open slightly, and says to herself "So Naruko~sama will have you both as hers only." as she watching them go at it once again.

With Naruko

Naruko is now fucking Opala in jackhammer position and Opala is scraeming loudly with her legs hanging in the air with her losing her mind by the sec, "Damn this is one tight pussy for a princess and it seems that I have claimed it for my own now!" Said Naruko as she increases her thrusting speed as she fucks Opala even more with insane rate of sleep with Opala screaming louder as she losing her mind badly.

"P-Please stop this madness Naruko please stop!" Screams out Opala and Naruko increases her thrusting speed into Opala with Opala screams louder by the sec as she losing her mind more and more yet at the same time she trying hold on.

An hour later

Naruko is now fucking her on the bed with Osira and Farah playing with breasts and he stomach looks like it is four months pregnant and she is screaming "N-No s-stop p-please t-this i-is n-not r-right" as she very close from giving into naruko while Naruko is hammering down her cock into Opala's pussy, Naruko says "Never I want you three and I will have you all for myself! No prince will ever touch you or any other pathetic males at all as you will belong to the Uzumaki princess" as she keeps having her way with Opala who just losing it even more, until finally.

10 minutes

"Yes Naruko~sama please fuck you princess cum dumpster more breed me increasing the Uzumaki numbers~" shouts Opala as she is bouncing on Naruko's cock with her mother and older sister smiling at Opala joining them in being Naruko's property as Farah looks at her youngest who's turn is near, Farah smirks and gets up walks over to Menace with her hips swinging with her ass bouncing and Naruko licks her lips. Naruko cums into Opala making her scream and her stomach get even bigger now she looks ten months pregnant. Naruko removes her cock and Osira shoves something into Opala's pussy stopping the cum from leaving.

As Naruko see the last one, Menace, being pushed by Farah as Naruko sees that Menace is the most bustiest along of her sisters and mother, she is a K-cup smaller than her mothers.

"Oh my Farah it seems she has gotten your breast genetics by far the most out of your daughters" Said Naruko as she reaches and grabs Menace's breasts making her try to hold back a moan as Farah says "you have no idea, after all not so long ago, she had her first time of sex by I think was a guard."

"Oh my what a slut but after I am done with her she will be all mine only and no man will fuck this slut again" says Naruko as she licks her lips with Menace blushing badly.

Naruko then has Menace on her knees and says "you know what to do slut lets see how good your blowjob skills are." Menace shivers then slowly starts to lick Naruko's cock while looking at Naruko as she licking the blonde princess's cock as Naruko is moaning upon her licks.

Naruko then has Menace deepthroat her and no gag reflex which Naruko smirks at and looks at Farah "You have raised a wonderful princess slut Farah." And Farah giggles knowing it is true as Menace keep deepthroating Naruko's cock more. Farah is proud of her youngest daughter and she gets on her knees and whispers into her ear "That is it sweetie keep sucking Naruko~sama's massive bitch breaking cock. This is the only cock the four of us will worship we belong to it." Menace shivers and feels her mother nipping on her ear as she has already giving in to the lust.

Menace speeds up as she wants the seed that has filled her mother and sister's pussies and she wants it in her as well. Naruko moans then feels she is going to cum as she grabs Menace's head and forces her to take all of her cock. Naruko then cums right into Menace's stomach with Menace rolling her eyes upward as she cums.

10 minutes later

Naruko is fucking Menace while she is laying on her mother kissing her and Naruko is proud that she turn these bitches into her harem sluts for the rest of time but she has to say, Menace gives into her very quick then her two sisters, who right now are making out with each other as well as grouping each other.

As Menace screaming even louder as she feels Naruko's pounding into her pussy, as she screams out "Yes Naruko~sama fill me with your warm cum like you did my family show me my place in the world as your sex slave! Please more! Fuck me more!" as she losing her mind badly.

Naruko smirks as she fucks Menace even more then she hears the door opens up as her sister walks in while Naruhi quickly closes the door, Naruko smirks "Naruhi thank you for joining us." Naruhi goes over to Naruko and says "Imouto~sama is our mother fucking our new mom."

As Naruhi says that, Naruko stops her thrusts as she thinking 'So I have time to plan to get Kurenai-chan alone to fuck her then to get mother. This is good news' but she gets out of her thoughts as she hears Menace say "Naruko~sama why did you stop please more fuck me!" Naruko smirks and gets back to thrusting into Menace's pussy making her scream.

As Naruhi smirks as she remembers her first time with her sister, Oh she dominated her turning her into a slutty older sister and never wants to go back to how she was. Naruko smacks Menace's ass making it jiggle even more with Menace scream happily as she loving this so much.

Naruko is enjoying fucking the woman under her and Naruko feels that she might cum "I hope your ready I am about to cum into this slutty pussy of your Menace" as Menace answers "Yes give it to me Naruko-sama! Give me your cum into my cum hungry pussy!" Naruko smirks and cums right into her pussy making Menace scream as loud as she can with her eyes rolling upward and her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Time skip

Naruko is looking at all four of her new sluts and their stomach look like they are twenty-four months pregnant and no cum is leaving their pussies at all thanks to a special seal. Naruko has them on all fours and they are begging to fuck them more. Naruko comes up behind Menace and has her cock at the entrance of her ass and she gasps "W-Wait N-Naruko~sama p-please n-not t-there! P-please my pussy fuck it more." She begs for Naruko not to fuck her ass as Naruko figures out that Menace and most like her sisters as well, that their still anal virgins.

"I don't think so a lowly guard took your pussy before me so your ass is mine." Naruko then slowly thrusts into Menace's pussy making tears appear in her eyes as Naruko moans/screams as she feels just how tight it is on her back as she saying "such a tight ass! It's even tighter then my sister's when I first take her ass!"

Naruhi giggles and says "Damn it must be tight Imouto~sama. Go a head fuck your new sluts make them into your big and soft pillows." as she about to head out but Naruko stops her by saying "better see you in shower Naruhi~~"

Naruhi giggles "I will be waiting. Have fun with them." Naruhi walks out with her hips swinging and Naruko is watching her big sister's ass bounce as Naruko licks her lips as she fucking Menace's ass even more.

Naruko smacks her ass and increases her thrusting speed making Menace scream even more and squeezes her ass and says "It seems you all have some delicious plump pillow asses. I wonder should I have your asses tattooed showing who owns you" as she keeps thrust into Menace's ass even more.

2 hours later

Menace is on the bed with cum leaking out of her ass with her sisters and they have hearts in their eyes while Farah is being fucked in the ass by Naruko and she is screaming "Naruko~sama Please more fuck my phat plump own ass more please!" Begs Farah as her breasts, ass and belly are bouncing like mad as she wants more of Naruko's warm cum in her body as Naruko is wildly thrust her cock into Farah's ass while she saying "Oh I promise you will have more cum my sex slave queen. This is your life and I will enjoy turning you into nothing but a fucking baby making slut." Naruko then licks Farah's outer eye and nips on it making her moan.

As she keeps Farah for another hour before joining her sister in the shower room.

With Kushina and Kurenai

Kurenai and Kushina are panting as they had a lot of fun and they are in bed as Kureani says "o-one m more round?" as she sweating greatly as Kushina answers "oh you bet your wonderful ass Kurenai" as she jumps onto Kurenai and the two begin make out like crazy, even though they are both getting tired Kushina wants one more round to fuck Kurenai's ass.

One round later

Lemon over

Kureani and Kushina fall onto their pillows as their got into other's arms as Kushina says "that was wonderful Kurenai" Kurenai nods and feels that she might be falling asleep but not before their share one more kiss for the night and fall asleep.

Meanwhile outside of the shower room

Grayfia is standing out of the shower room as she hearing screams coming inside which she hears "oh god your so amazing Naruko!" followed by "because your pussy is amazing big sister!"

Grayfia knows that Naruko is enjoying her horny/cock hungry sister and she is standing guard as she has been their maid since they were young, as she hears screams from the shower room as she say to herself "I wish they have sex in a bedroom then here, cause then I would have join in" as she blushing more as she hearing more of Naruhi's scream as Grayfia knows that Naruko is really giving it to her sister real good, then she hears Naruhi scream and Naruko shout out "I am cumming take it you slut!" follow by Naruhi screaming even louder than before with Grayfia blushing even more as her blow is twitching badly.

Three hours later

Naruko is in bed with her six sluts in bed with her and her four new ones still have the seals on them stopping the cum from leaving their pussies. Naruko is using Farah's breasts as pillows "Oh Farah your breasts are so wonderful. I wish you would stay so they could be my pillows from now on" as Farah says "oh as sweet that sounds, I can't Naruko, I have a kingdom to run" Naruko nods but smirks and says "I hope you four will stay around for a plan for Kurenai and my mother. I need your help with it." and all six purr "Anything you want Naruko~sama." they will help their mistress get her mother and step mother.

The next day

They are all eating breakfast, as it's very quiet, as their eating, Naruko and Kureani catch each other sight then act like nothing happened, this went until, "so, Grayfia told me that you had handled the meeting with Queen Farah very well, I'm proud of you Naruko" say Kushina as she breaks the silence. Naruko nods and says "Yeah I had to since you were busy and their might be some trouble." Kushina says "don't tell me, it's the Uchina Kingdom? Or is it about the mad Hyuga king?"

"Both actually and I know we have the biggest and the most well trained army but we don't leave our allies high and dry" say Naruko with Naruhi nodding to that as Kushina nods "that's wise of you Naruko, before things go out of hand, one of us must speak with the queens of the Uchiha and Hyuga kingdoms"

"Yeah the kings will not listen to them to stubborn and the only reason they are kings is they married their wives" say Naruhi as Kushina says "even so, as we could offer them a safe passage, away from their insane husbands, plus It will break my heart if something were to happen to my old friend Mikoto or your good friend Hinata Naruko"

Naruko nods knowing that her friend Hinata should be safe and they can take the kingdom back from her father at a later date as putting Hitmoi in charge.

Kushina says "good, mmm I believe the king from the Lightning Kingdom is sending someone here and they will be here next week." Naruko nods and the door opens and Farah with her kids come in. They were in the shower having some fun and Naruko-sama let the cum leave their pussies but they know they will be back and fucked again. "Kushina! We missed you yesterday" say Farah as she walks up to Kushina and gives her a hug then see Kurenai "oh this must be Kurenai!" say Farah.

Kurenai bows as she sitting "I have to say, you have good taste in women" as she is checking Kurenai out, Kurenai blushes at that and Farah is thinking 'So this is the woman Naruko~sama wanted, I wonder how she's going to get her?' as Kushina says "now, now Farah, she's my wife."

Farah "right sorry, well me and my daughters will head home around Noon, why not we talk about how you two fallen for each?" Kushina nods and tells the tale but Naruko had finished eating and left Kurenai saw this and went after Naruko.

Outside of the dinning hall.

Naruko is about to head to her room but then she hears Kurenai "Naruko hold up" Naruko stops and asks "What Kurenai?" Naruko's voice holds no emotion as Kurenai gets a little angry and says "that's not you should act toward your mother Naruko!" which Naruko gets a bit back to that as she says "stepmother" Kurenai stops and asks "Why are you like this Naruko?"

Naruko turns and Kurenai sees that she is heartbroken along with betrayed and this is something Kurenai has never seen in Naruko. "Where do I begin?" but then she see Kushina walks up to them thus stopping her as she says "never mind" as she walks away.

Kurenai looks like she wants to follow but Kushina stops her "Give her time she will come around." Kurenai turns and tells Kushina "But I saw heartbreak in her eyes. I have never seen Naruko like this before" as Kushina says "well she did lose her father after all" Kurenai thinks that is not it and will try to talk to Naruko when she can without Kushina she wants answers.

With Naruko

The archery field we see a target littered with arrows and Naruko is the shooter as she aiming with the bow ready to fire the arrow, as she lets go while thinking 'Why did my mother take Kurenai I was about to confess to her and ask her to be my girlfriend but then my bitch of a mother came in and snatched her away' as she fires another arrow.

This arrow hit the dummies head and took it clean off with the arrow with the head hit the wall sticking there. Naruko snorts and some flames come out of her nostrils but she starts counting down to cool down.

Then she hears, "are you okay Naruko?" Naruhi asked as she walking up behind Naruko, "No I am not Naruhi. I was going to confess when Mother snatched Kurenai away. I will never call her stepmother with love and I don't think I will ever respect mother ever again." Said Naruko who had a new target put up and readied another arrow.

Naruhi stops her, then turns her around and snaps her "don't you dare say that again! I already told you! Mother doesn't know about your feelings toward Kurenai, just for that, no sex with me tonight" say Naruhi as she humps and walks away, Then she hears the samething from before and sees the dummy's head with an arrow attached to the wall and Naruko is nowhere in sight.

Naruhi sighs and heads back inside knowing that Naruko needs to cool down right now. Yes she likes having Naruko fuck her but Naruko needs to learn.

A week later

No one has seen Naruko for a whole week and they were worried. Naruhi went to Naruko's room and she saw she was not there. Then Naruhi called for her and Naruko appeared in her room like nothing had happened. Naruko never said anything about what happened at all.

They were in the throne room when three people from the Lightning kingdom arrived while Naruhi is wondering where her sister could have been. As the door opens.

—

***time freezes by dealt who looked like he had enough of this place as he doesn't like the fancy things* **

**P:You really hate fancy shit don't you?**

**D:you have no idea *grabs blaze and opens the gateway* leave reviews of your thoughts of the story, favorited if you are new and keep up with upcoming chapters and flames are no longer welcome as i will have blaze here burned them, now let's go *throw blaze into the gateway.* **

***But Dealt was sucked in like Blaze was***

**P:I REALLY GOTTA FIX THIS SHIT!.**

***the gateway closed then vanishes.***

—


End file.
